A Diamond in Padding
by Zubric
Summary: Diamond Tiara tries out a new treatment at the spa after a mix up in schedules. Turns out it was just what she needed all along. The title is obvious but, yeah involves wearing a diaper but no usage involved. Lots of cuteness inside :) Enjoy


(Diamond Tiara tries out a foal treatment at the spa after a mix up with schedules.)

It was an average Saturday afternoon for Diamond Tiara, as she trotted into the Ponyville Spa, humming happily to herself. Today she was going to try a new treatment the spa had just got. Her daddy had gone and booked her a spot, so she would be one of the first to try it. She held her head up high as she approached the counter. "Hello Lotus." She greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, Diamond Tiaras, it's so good to see you again. Are you here for your 3 o'clock?" Lotus asked, looking at the sheet. "I'm suprised you want to try such a thing."

Diamond was confused, the treatment wasn't supposed to be unusual. "It just like any other treatment, but newer." She beamed, following Lotus down the hallway. The two making their way up a set of stairs to the second floor.

Lotus stopped at the top "Third door on your left, alright?" She instructed her young patron.

"Yeah, I got it," Diamond nodded, trotting along until she reach the door in question. However the sign on the door made her pause. "That can't be right," She said, as she glanced again, seeing the clear words 'Foal Treatment.' She tilted her head since she remembered that it was a new form of treatment that she'd wanted to try. "Maybe it's the wrong room, or a typo?" She resisted the urge to just march downstairs and clarify, that would be rude wouldn't it? She delayed for a second, before lightly knocking on the door.

A light green coated pegasus mare with a grey colored mane and tail styled similarly to most workers at the spa, open the door looking down at the filly with blue eyes. "Hello there, are you my next charge?" She asked Tiara.

"I'm not sure, I think there's been a mix up." Diamond replied, sniffing the air and getting the odd smell of... foal powder was it? It was certainly infantile, there was no mistaking that.

"Oh, is that so? Well, why don't you come in and have a look, just to make sure?" The mare offered, moving aside to let the filly walk inside.

Diamond did as was suggested to her and upon coming in she blinked, glancing around at the large nursery in front of her. The room had a green and soft blue theme to it, yet it was apparently gender neutral, even though it had clouds painted on the ceiling. "Uh, yeah, I think there definitely _was_ a mix up," She nervously answered. "I wanted the new _foam_ treatment, not this uh...whatever this is." She really had no words to describe the oddity of what was clearly a sized up nursery.

The mare blushed, rubbing her neck. "O-oh I'm sorry, miss. You can leave if you want too. But you're more than welcome to try it out. You might like it." And the mare shuffled timidly along, while looking away from the filly.

At first, Diamond thought about leaving, since this clearly wasn't what she asked for. But then she remembered, when her daddy had told her: "If you make time for somethin', you should commit to it." She couldn't blame her daddy for the mistake, not when it had been a simple typo. That was something anypony would make a mistake on. The filly, blushed a little feeling like she had to do something. But what? "I don't know, this all seems weird." She walked in further, her first natural stop being to check out the changing table. Much like the rest of the room, the supplies stored there were in various sizes.

The caretaker idly watched Diamond peek around the room for a minute before speaking. "If you don't want to be a foal, I can just pull out the board games. We have two whole hours after all."

Diamond found herself blushing more, as she listened to the soft voice of the mare. Her staying here was completely voluntary, yet she felt she should do something. And if she didn't like it, she could just leave, simple as that. "O-okay, I'll give this...whatever this treatment is a try. What's first?" The filly asked with a nervous gulp.

"Well first is usually putting the client into some soft protection," The mare explained with a smile. "Oh, how silly of me, I almost forgot to tell you my name. I'm Evergreen." She came over and shook Tiara's hoof.

"Oh, that's a nice name," Diamond commented, then reluctantly asked. "And you mean diapers, right?" Her cheeks kept flushing, remembering when she used to call blank flanks foals.

"Yes, I do mean diapers. Plenty of patterns to choose from," Evergreen offered. She seemed much more relaxed when in her caretaker mindset. She lifted Diamond into the air with the help of her wings, before laying her down on the large table. "If you're shy, I can just get a plain white one for you." She suggested.

The pink coated filly squeaked, feeling self conscious as she laid there. "I have no idea what I want." She mumbled, watching as Evergreen searched through the selection, before showing off a white diaper with pink leak guards and gemstone patterns.

"Just like a foal to be indecisive," Evergreen playfully teased, booping Tiara's nose. "Lift up your bottom please." She cooed.

Diamond hesitated for a second, twitching. This situation was so unfamiliar, but something about it was also comforting. She looked into Evergreen's soft blue eyes, and slowly lifted up her bottom. "You won't make me use this, right?" She asked, as the caretaker pulled the filly's tail into the hole with practiced ease.

Evergreen shook her head. "No, of course not," She replied, watching Diamond let out a squeak when the padding pressed into her rump. "Using it is completely up to you, but the bathroom is free for use, be it for number one _or_ number two."

Diamond shifted left to right, feeling the plastic hug her rear as Evergreen pulled the front up, taping the tabs snuggly into place. "Oh that's good, because there is no way I'm doing something so gross." She commented, and squeezed her legs together, watching the diaper compress while loudly crinkling. Before she could take it all in, Evergreen grabbed her forehooves and helped her back to the floor. She jumped a little when her diaper was given a sudden pat, sending the startled filly tripping over her parted hooves, and falling onto her tummy! Her cheeks turned as red as cherries when Evergreen helped her up and patted her back.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you." Evergreen cooed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Diamond answered, as she wobbled from hoof to hoof, trying to get used to the bulk. It wasn't uncomfortable, but no matter how she tried, it hindered her movement. Her embarrassment only grew when she spotted herself in the mirror, remembering old foal pictures she had seen in the family albums. She just couldn't believe she was doing this. This certainly was not how 'proper' ponies should act at all, but a small part of her felt happy in such a friendly environment. The mare with her was so patient and far nicer than her mother ever was, and looking at Evergreen again seemed to indicate she wasn't putting on some facade to please her client. Evergreen seemed genuinely happy to just be doing her job.

"Is there a problem?" Evergreen asked, causing Diamond to realize she been standing by the mirror without having said a word for the last few minutes. Her hoof had been subconsciously prodding the padding as well.

"What, n-no, just confused is all," Diamond nervously replied, and she sat down with a poof of air, staring down at the red and blue gem patterns. "Got anything to drink?" She asked Evergreen.

Evergreen nodded. "Of course. We have chocolate milk, various fruit juices, and ice water," She made her way over to the small kitchen section in the right corner of the main room. "I'm afraid we only have sippy cups or baby bottles." She explained.

"Oh, uh, a sippy cup then of grape juice I guess." Tiara answered, she was already starting to feel like a small child, as Evergreen poured said fruit juice into a light pink cup, and twisted the lid closed before trotting back. Diamond took the cup into her hooves and sipped the drink, while staring at her reflection. As she did so, the caretaker went ahead and began to brush Diamond's tail. The filly watched curiously as Evergreen took a purple ribbon and tied it into a bow against the back end, accenting the diaper more somehow.

"Aww, isn't that cute,?" Evergreen asked, giving the seat another gentle pat.

Diamond sipped, looking back as she swished her tail. "It does go well with my tail," She admitted. Then she peered at the large closet next to the crib and blinked. "Well, dress up wouldn't hurt." She remarked to Evergreen. The filly smiled faintly, recalling when she was younger and would stroll around in such silly attire that it made her daddy laugh. Her mom would laugh too, but now that Tiara thought about, her mom seemed less interested at times.

Diamond shook her head with a frown. Why was she feeling so disconnected from her mom all of a sudden? She didn't hate her, there were just aspects that she didn't like very much. The filly watched as the door to the closet was opened, revealing various costumes to put on. The attire itself had special enchantments to them, so that they would be auto sized to whatever pony was wearing them. Tiara waddled over, staring at the selection.

"So what would you like to be? A princess maybe?" Evergreen suggested, receiving a giggle when she booped Diamond's nose again.

Diamond smiled. "I'm always Daddy's little princess. How about a..." She looked at the choices and pointed at one that caught her eye. "A lion?" Evergreen nodded, as the yellow and orange lioness onesie was brought out.

Tiara felt playful as she held up her hooves, the onesie pulled over her head and soon over her diapered bottom. The hatch pressed on the bulk making her bottom all round. The mare had managed to even keep her tail bow attached. Diamond pulled the hood up and waddled back to the mirror. It was like a full body Nightmare Night costume, only it had an obvious diaper hatch.

"Go on, Diamond, give me a big roar." Evergreen mothered, finding the blush on the filly's cheeks quite adorable.

Diamond once more stared at her reflection, thinking things over. Being here with Evergreen made her feel happy, and the privacy meant that no one was going to judge her. She loosened up a bit, shaking the mane of the costume, before making a turn and pouncing, knocking the mare onto her back! "Rawr!" She growled!

"Eeep! No, don't eat me!" The mare reacted, as Diamond's playful paws landed on Evergreen's tummy. The caretaker used her wings to reach up and tickle the earth pony's sides, causing Diamond to squeak, and soon she was laughing, falling off the mare's stomach. "Haha, now I gotcha!"

The filly kept kicking about, as the feathers tickled her sides. She pushed on the mare, her hooves not doing much good. "No, hahaha, I'm ticklish," Diamond gasped for breath, crinkling each time she moved her hind legs. She didn't have to worry about wetting herself, thankfully, as Evergreen pulled back just in time. Panting, Tiara rolled over and lay on her tummy. "You were trying to make me pee!" She said with a frown.

Evergreen blushed, shaking her head. "No, not at all," She patted the diaper, watching Diamond's little pout. "Are you okay?"

Diamond sighed and nodded, standing up. "Fine, let's keep playing." She was so glad she'd gone to the bathroom _before_ leaving home. She very much prefered to keep this unique undergarment dry.

The pink coated filly smiled and booped the mare's nose. "Rawr!" She wiggled her rump and jumped, trying to grab the mare, only to miss and land on the large pillow behind Evergreen. The pink pillow was so plush that Diamond sank right into it, sending her flank into the air. With her legs kicking helplessly in the air, Tiara blushed, trying to get herself free, although her padding was making balance a little tricky. "A little help, please!" She squeaked. But instead of help, she felt Evergreen pat her diaper again, chuckling. "It's not funny!" Diamond protested. Her fidgeting got faster as she tried to free herself, looking as helpless as a foal.

"It kind of is,: Evergreen teased, but soon pulled the filly into the air and flipped her over, setting her back first on the pillow. "Having fun?" She asked, seeing Diamond Tiara's smile.

"Surprisingly, yeah," Diamond admitted, staring up at the clouds on the ceiling. With the initial shock of all of this faded, she wondered why this felt so fun despite being for foals. It _was_ bringing back memories of when she was truly happy and peaceful, before the time when her mother would try to mold her into what she thought was right. Tiara took a breath and found herself clinging to the caretaker for some comfort from the thought. Evergreen in return, slowly rubbed her back once more. They stayed in the embrace for a while, both enjoying the simple silence of it all. Soon Diamond pulled back, swishing her tail. "So what else is there to do?" She asked.

"Well how about we get you out of that outfit and maybe do some hoof painting?" Evergreen suggested, carefully unzipping the costume.

"You mean painting on a canvas with my hooves right? I haven't done something like that in ages." Diamond replied. She smiled thinking of her daddy and how she'd shown him her art projects in the past. Sure they were not all that good but it was the heart that counts. Given the current atmosphere around her, she decided that maybe her daddy wouldn't mind her bringing home a little art project. Her mom would probably just roll her eyes regardless of what was painted or how good it was.

The caretaker nodded at the filly, giving a heart warming smile as they moved across the room to set up the paints. While the mare did the prep work, Diamond took off her costume, neatly setting it aside as she once more stared in the mirror and her rounded rump. " _No way I'm telling anyone about this._ "She thought and blushed again, thinking that her dad could use a hug when she done with this odd adventure, if for no other reason than for having unintentionally set her up for this.

Soon the mare had set up the activity and the padded filly waddled over. Evergreen proceeded to put a large apron around the filly, knotting it snuggly. "There, now you won't get paint on your well kept fur," She complimented, watching the filly stare at the various colours. "Of course, I can always give you a bath before you leave."

Diamond rolled her eyes but smiled, dipping her hoof into the green paint and feeling the oiliness of its surface. "I'll be careful," She rolled her eyes, before taking a moment to imagine her image, before starting to paint her little art project. She started with a simple field, making some long grass. She dipped into the yellow and made the sun too. Using some brown paint she drew a stick pony of her daddy, and a tree near by. It was all a little sloppy since she was using her hooves, but it looked nice enough. She kept going, making small circles with various colors, representing balloons, just like it was a party. For a moment, she paused in thought, thinking of drawing her mother, but decided not to, still feeling a bit bitter. She didn't want to be against her mom, but ever since Apple Bloom and her friends had opened her eyes, she'd been seeing things differently. Although, at the same time, she felt bad for not wanting to love her mother. Picking sides felt awful. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, soon finishing up her art, and washing her hooves in the water provided.

"It's very lovely, Diamond," Evergreen cooed, carefully setting the painting on the table to dry. "Now that you're done, maybe you'd like a pillow fight?" The mare took one of the soft pillows in the corner and lightly tossed it into Diamond's face.

The filly squeaked, rushing over to the pile of pillows! She grabbed a green pillow, hitting Evergreen on the side, before ducking from another swing. 'Ha, you missed!" The filly laughed, having a blast as she fired another pillow at the mare. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she was starting to get used to the way her padding spread her legs. Just as she regained balance from taking a turn, she was broadsided by one the pillow and got rolled over onto her back. Mimicking a turtle for a moment, she rocked side to side, getting up just in time for another hit. "Hehe, hey, no fair!" She playfully whined.

Evergreen smiled. "Got to be faster than that, little one." She muffled through the pillow in her mouth. Before she could move, Diamond bucked a pillow with her hind legs, the fluffy object thumping into the mare's face. She moved the pillow aside, just in time to watch Diamond slip and fall onto her diapered bottom with a crinkling poof of air. They both ended up laughing, before resuming the pillow fight.

As the playtime continued, Diamond found herself letting go of any pre conceived notions of embarrassment, and focused solely on how much fun she was having. Despite not knowing the mare for more than an hour or so, she did feel the mare was like a second mother. The thought of possibly coming back again came to mind, as the two took a seat on the couch, both still laughing at the fun. The filly looked at Evergreen, tilting her head as she asked. "Do others who come here have this much fun?"

"Well, I've only had two others come in so far since I got set up," Evergreen answered. "But I can say that they did leave feeling happy and young again."

Diamond listened to the words, turning her head away as she tapped her hooves together. She hesitated for a moment. "I wish you were my mother instead." She squeaked when Evergreen leaned over and hugged the filly, rubbing her back.

"Oh dear, mother issues?" Evergreen asked, soothing the filly. She watched Tiara shift and pout for a moment. "I mean if you don't want to talk about it that's okay, just asking. I'm not a counselor but I am a mother figure."

Diamond was quiet for a second, before she answered. "My mother is just...difficult," She slumped a bit, letting Evergreen massage her back. "Mom always wants me to act in the way that's best for her. Not what's best for me. Sometimes I feel like she...doesn't love me."

Evergreen gasped! "Oh, that can't be true, I'm sure she loves you." She wrapped her wing around the small child, keeping it there once she found Diamond didn't protest.

"I-I don't know," Tiara spoke, seeming to flip between anger and sadness. "You're everything my mom isn't," She pounded on the fluffy padding. "It's just not fair!" Her last resistance broke as she began to cry. Her hooves latched around the bigger mare for some sense of comfort. The caretaker said nothing, she just continued to let the filly cry, and started to hum a soft lullaby in an attempt to calm her charge down. Minutes passed as the filly cried, clinging to Evergreen like a lifeline, and letting it all out.

Soon the crying died down to slow sniffles, as Evergreen spoke. "Feeling better?" She asked, continuing the soft back rub.

"Y-yes, a little," Diamond sniffled. She sat back up watching the mare grab some tissues and sit back down beside her. She blew her nose for a moment before looking up. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay, Diamond Tiara, you clearly needed to get that out of your system," Evergreen replied. "That why I started this program, to help those who need to unwind and be young again," She let the filly hug her again while she thought. "Now, we do have about half an hour left, so how about I get you something to drink and you can take a nice cat nap?"

Diamond nodded, slowly staring at the crib and its brightly coloured mobile. It had a close similarity to her old nursery she'd seen in photographs. She took one of the teddy bears from the pile nearby and climbed into the crib, her padding noisily announcing each moment. Staring up at the mobile, the filly hugged the bear, taking deep breaths. She really did feel happy in such an environment, away from her mom, away from society, with nothing to be expected of her at all. She sighed. leaning her head on the soft pillow. soon watching Evergreen return. Her cheeks reddened a bit when she saw the light pink bottle in the mare's hooves, full of milk. "A bottle?"

Evergreen rubbed Tiara's tummy gently. "Shhh, trust me you'll feel much better," She mothered, moving the nipple to the foal's lips. She watched as her charge latched on and gently suckled it, soon finding out how to drain milk. Diamond raised her forehooves and held the bottle for herself, as she continued to suckle down the warm milk. "That's it, even and slow suckles. Just relax." Evergreen cooed, pulling a soft blanket with clouds printed on it over the filly, watching her shift and get comfy.

Diamond continue to drink, sighing again as the friendly mare took a seat nearby, with a storybook. " _'The Three Little Pigs'? That was my favorite when I was younger._ " She thought to herself, and closed her eye,s listening to the caretaker's soft tones as she read. The filly didn't even care how she looked or was acting right now, all she did know was that she was happy, and that was all that mattered. Within a few minutes, the filly feel fast asleep with a smile on her face.

Diamond Tiara mumbled as she slowly awoke from her slumber, feeling Evergreen nudge her side. She let out a grumble, still half asleep as she weakly batted at the hoof. "Mmm, no, I don't want to go to school."

"Come on Diamond Tiara time to get up and get you out of the attire before you leave. Don't want you smelling like foal powder do we?" Evergreen asked.

The filly yawned and sat up, staring down at the fluffy garment. "Y-yeah, that would raise questions," She let the mare help her down and ripped the diaper off her rump. She wiggle a bit, getting used to walking normally again, and stretched. Evergreen wiped the flanks with a special wash cloth to clean off the scents and set the tiara back on Diamond head. The filly smiled again, and gave Evergreen a hug. "Thank you, I think I'll be coming back again some time."

"I'd like that," Evergreen giggled, hugging back. "Glad I could make you smile."

Diamond trotted to the door, taking one last look back. "Oops, almost forgot my art." She moved to the table and carefully folded up her panting, setting it in a little pouch that she had. She went back to the doorway, as she said to Evergreen. "Can't wait til next time, Mommy." She beamed and headed out, feeling like she could take on anything the world could throw at her.


End file.
